Whats this?
by Nikore1
Summary: Vegeta baby sitting..Trunks and Goten find something..Yaoiness..Eh. I'm not good at writing so please..No killing me. ^__^;


Whats dat?..Chapter 1...  
Maybe even only ONE...  
  
I DON'T OWN DBZ!! I wish...BUT I DON'T! So no sue. Nope. Nope. Anyways..This is just something..I thought up..Hope you find it amusing..  
  
  
  
"Brats.." Muttered the prince of the saiyajin, Vegeta.He had been intrusted with the two demi saiyajins after the babysiter called in sick. Krillin had a cold, which suprised Vegeta since Krillin didn't even have a nose to get a cold from. Yamcha had a date. Kakarott's mate was teaching Kakarott table manners, Vegeta snickered when he heard THAT...and well. That left him.  
"Brats." Vegeta started again and glared from his son's face to the innocent clone Goten."You are to sit here," He motioned for the couch. ",And STAY here. Watch TV and do...whatever little brats your age do. Play poker! I don't know!" He hissed. He really had no idea what a six and seven year were capable of doing. Vegeta found it much earier if they were till infants so he could just shove them in a closet to stop their wailing..but even when Trunks was a child and Vegeta tried that Bulma had been there a second later screaming bloody murder at him.  
"Now..Understand?" Vegeta looked from once face to the other, just mentally darring them to cross his warth! The wrath of the prin-  
"Um..Mr. Vegeta sir.." Goten asked shyly. "How..um.."  
"SPIT IT OUT!"  
"How do you turn on a TV?" Goten asked quickly.  
Trunks sighed. "Don't worry Goten I know how.."  
"Anymore stupid questions that your small chibi minds can't handle?" Vegeta raised a brow. The two stayed quiet. Trunks rolled his eyes."Good then.." Truning Vegeta walked away off toward the gravity room (AN:I can't spell!) to trian and do...saiyajin like things.  
"Alright Goten." Trunks plopped down on the couch and propped his feet up in ontop of the coffee table. "Whats the TV guide say?"  
"Um.." Goten sat and looked over the guide, turning it this way and that. "It has a lot of numbers on it..What am I looking for? 12:00 sounds like a funny show!" Goten giggled.  
Trunks slapped his head. "Gimmie dat!" He plucked it from his friends hands. "Now lets see..Hmm.." Trunks blinked."Uh...Yu..Yuuugiioh comes on in 10 minutes..Pokiiimonn starts after that..And then there is SailorMoon who comes on.." Trunks shuddered. "Toonami..So what do you wanna watch?"  
"SAILOR MOON!"  
"...You're a guy.." Trunks stared at his friend's bright face. "You need help Goten. I'll ask Mom if she can find you a docter. Anyways." Pushing the buttons 53 toonami showed up, which was playing SailorMoon opening song."  
"Oooh..Dis is the one where Darien finds out who SailorMoon really is!"Goten bounced up and down, starring wide-eyed at the TV with the huge Son girn uppon his Kawaii face.  
"Its gonna be a loooong thirty minutes.." Trunks slumpped over and crossed his bitty chibi arms across his chest, sulking. He wanted to watch that show..Pokiiimon thing.  
~10 minutes LATER...~  
"Awwww..Hehe.." Goten had really gotten into the show! His eyes buldged and he was now sitting right infront of the screen with his nose almost plasterd to the screen.  
Trunks' eye twitched. It had already been the 4 awww for the show. He needed fighting. Blood. War. BLOODY WAR! This SailorMoon waving a wand everywhere and SAVING people was just to much for him. (AN: Ish dat why they made DBZ..? Because Trunks wanted to sue for not making a more bloody anime?) Trunks let out a short sigh and zoned back off into his little chibi world filled with..war?  
~15 minutes LATER...~  
"OOOH!..HEEHA!" Goten clapped his hands together. Trunks' eye yet again twitched.  
'7..' He mentally thought. There need to be SOME blood in this..this anime! I mean..DAMNIT! Colors..Bright colors..Pink. Sailors in small skirts. AND THAT GUY THAT DOESN'T DO ONE DAMN THING! Trunks groaned. "Don't worry, Trunks.." He muttered to himself."You can take it..You are the son of the mighty Vegeta!"  
~5 minutes LATER...~  
"AWWW-"  
Trunks burst out in screams. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! THE PINK HAPPY COLORS! ITS FIGHTENING! IT..TAKING OVER MY MIND! I..I UNDERSTAND WHATS HAPPENING IN IT!" Trunks yipped and fell off the couch, twitching.  
Goten blinked and poked at his friend with the re-mote that some how he happened to get ahole of. "Don't worry, Trunks. Its over..We can watch whatever you wanna watch."  
Trunks popped up quickly, brushed himself off, and took the control from Goten. "Thank you. Now..I have something to show you. Maybe you'll know what it is." Trunks motioned Goten toward the couch.  
"What are you talking bout, Trunks?"  
"You'll see.." Lifting the couch cushion he picked up a black tape and showed it to Goten. "See..What do you think it is?"  
"Um..Its a tape. I don't know." Goten shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well duh it's a tape..But what KIND of tape is what I want to know.."  
"Have you tried watching it?" Goten asked.  
"No..Mom is always around the house..Grandma is always baking cookies for me..But I'm not complaining." Trunks grinned.  
"Ooo. Lets watch it!"  
"YEAH! Thats what I was think when Mom said she was going out!" Trunks strolled on over to the VCA and slid in the tape. After teaching Goten how to contorl of the VCA he pressed play.  
The movie began at a hotel pool..A woman and a man were there. From the looks of it Goten thought they were eating each other and not kissing at all...Other thinks were taking plcae too. No clothes were on the bodies and..well. There was a 'rythem' to the two.  
"T-trunks..? Are they..They in PAIN!?" Goten's eyes buldged. Moaning took place in the movie.  
"I..Really don't know Goten..They look like they're having FUN.." Trunks countinued to stare blankly toward the screen.  
"I've seen my Mom and Dad do this sometimes..But..They only kissed or whatever but it wasn't like THAT.."  
"Yeah..I know..This is like the nature channel.."  
"Ooo..They gonna have lil babies?"  
"I...Guess so.."  
"Think they'll have cool names!? Like Gochu!"  
"Goten..That has nothing to do with what we are watching.."  
"Um...What are they doing now?"  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?!" Trunks grumbled. The man was on the woman. "It looks..kind of fun."  
"Yeah....LETS TRY IT!!" Goten squealed.  
Trunks turned to his friend. "What!?"  
"Aww come on. It looks like fun and I'm bored.."  
"...."  
"Chicken?.." Goten giggled.  
"Shutdap. Oh course not!" Trying to show off he grabbed Goten's arm and jerked his best budy forward and prssed his lips to the others. Goten gaspped. Breaking the very short kiss, Trunks grinned. "See.."  
Goten clapped. "MY TURN!!!!" Goten Grabbed Trunks around the waste and kissed his friend then began licking his face..  
"What in Kami's name are you doing!?" Trunks yelled.  
"I dunno! Thats what THEY'RE doing.." Goten snoggled against his friend...feeling that it was right to do so..  
"Heeeh.." Trunks snoggled back.  
At this...time..Vegeta just HAPPENED to be walking in..  
"WHAT IN PLANET VEGETA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!??!?" Looking from the snoggling smoching demi saiyajins and then at the porn movies, Vegeta looked shocked.  
"Come on, Dad..Join in." Trunks smirked.  
"YEAAH!" Goten called.  
"HELL FUCKING NO!" Vegeta's cheeks burned. He dashed toward the VCA and switched it off. "How the bloddy fucking hell did you get this?!"  
Trunks yawned and continued to hold Goten. "I found it under the couch cushion.."  
Vegeta silently cursed Master Roshi..  
"Do you know what they're DOING?..." Vegeta hissed.  
"No..But me and Goten both think it is something like the Nature Channel..You remember! The monkeys you were watching mating!" Trunks said. Goten nodded.  
Vegeta's cheeks burned. "It..was the only thing..ON! Now..Both of you..sit. Un-cling."  
The two sat but continued to huggle. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"Time to learn a little something about the birds and the bees.."  
  
The...End?  
  
HOHOHO!..Anyways..Um..Hah. That was fun..Don't be mean. ^^; No haaate..Hate is bad.. 


End file.
